<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me sincerity by neondragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873523">give me sincerity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondragons/pseuds/neondragons'>neondragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard AU, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondragons/pseuds/neondragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He raised his eyes to the mirror and mouthed, <i>You’re Uchiha Obito. You belong to Konoha.</i> His reflection didn’t look like he believed Obito, and frankly, Obito didn’t feel like he believed himself, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me sincerity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been trying new writing styles lately to see what I like best, so, this one's written in past-tense. Enjoy and let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>i.</p>
</div>The music was loud in his ears, the reverb amped so high that Obito could feel his heart match the beat of the bass under his ribcage. He hooked a finger under his collar and loosened the fabric of the black turtle neck he wore. He had planned to wear his standard uniform— a suit jacket and slacks — but Deidara insisted Obito wore something inconspicuous and blend with the crowd. He managed to keep the pants, but Deidara all but shoved him into the black, form-fitting turtleneck.<p>Obito leaned on the railing, eyes sweeping over the dance floor below to search for a golden head with a pair of red, glowing devil horns. He spotted numerous things— a catgirl and an angel making out behind Narcissus’ statue, a witch trying to climb the chandelier, and the Grinch arriving late to the party, garnering several hoots from the few other students who were clinging on the thinnest thread of sobriety. </p><p>Not a peep of Deidara. </p><p>Obito drained his third glass for the night, a fruit punch with little alcohol content, and barely avoided two princes with slanted crowns who came out of the hall. He’s still on the clock and although he’d never get drunk on a job, dealing with swaying undergrads who stank of vomit demanded a level of inebriety. Especially when he had to deal with Deidara afterwards. </p><p>He swept through the whole floor, checking nook and crannies where Deidara could have fitted himself in-between, and found nothing. For a moment, he considered if it’s worth a headache picking the locks on locked doors and make sure his charge wasn’t getting it on with a random college stranger, but Obito knew Deidara wasn’t the type to have one-night stands at a college frat party. Especially not when he’s already fixated on somebody else. Obito could skip the headache and give drunk students who were not quite adults, their own privacy. </p><p>Still, it nagged on Obito, even more so than the flashing neon lights. For all two years he’d spent as Deidara’s personal guard, the blond had never escaped his sight unless Obito secured the perimeter himself (sometimes not even then) or it’s bath time. Obito stood vigil by Deidara’s sickbed when his charge had been confined to the hospital for four days because of a nasty flu, and now, Deidara had been out of his sight for more than nine minutes.</p><p>That’s plenty of time to assassinate someone and make it look like an accident. Obito had killed people with less. </p><p>He climbed down the staircase, slapping wandering hands and side-stepping those whose faces were quickly turning green. It’s packed, but Obito could spot Deidara even in a stampede, as proven during an activist rally Deidara attended two months ago. After another sweep of the ground floor without finding Deidara, he made his way for the grand double doors. </p><p>December night air greeted him upon exit. He was not prone to cold, and the turtleneck he wore made up for the cold wind that blew, but it’s also a good reminder that he had to find Deidara and leave. The brat wore <i>fishnets</i> and <i>crop tops</i> as if it were summer. A quick check on his watch told him it’s almost three in the morning. Deidara had a breakfast appointment with his family at nine A.M. </p><p>A hand closed around his wrist and Obito snapped his head up, free hand coming up to the knife on his belt. </p><p>He was met with blue eyes and bright hair— all the wrong shades of it. Deidara’s eyes were the color of clouds before a storm. Forthcoming. When Obito first saw them darkened as Deidara got angry, he’d started to believe eyes were truly the windows to one’s soul. But this person, this person was all wrong. Her eyes too powdery, her hair too white. </p><p>“Ino.” Obito gritted out. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Yamanaka Ino, one of the best interrogator that Konoha has ever made, if not <i>the</i> best. What, indeed, is she doing out here. She’s every bit the mirror copy of Deidara, but looking at her after being so used to Deidara’s saturated colors was like looking at a faded, white-washed version. It didn’t hold a candle to the one filled with colors. Ino was sharp icicles during winter while Deidara was the storm and thunder in the middle of summer. </p><p>Ino pried her fingers away from Obito’s wrist, smiling coquettishly.</p><p>“A frat party, Agent Uchiha?” Ino teased. Her smile wouldn’t look out of place at a college party. To outsiders, she’s just another undergrad, flirting with an older man. She grinned, showing off her fake canines. “Don’t worry, I followed the dress code.”</p><p>Behind her, Obito caught sight of blinking, red lights. It’s Deidara’s devil horns, and Obito found their owner crouched on the gravel, bowed over himself, head cushioned on his arms. Obito had seen Deidara drunk plenty of times to know his charge was alright, if not nursing the biggest headache. Deidara always got them after drinking anything remotely alcoholic. </p><p>“Ooh,” Ino cooed. “The target.”</p><p>Obito pushed her against a corner, and stepped right into her space. He could still see Deidara if he tilted his head, but like this, he and Ino were out of sight. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Obito repeated. </p><p>Ino blinked, her eyeliner sharp and perfect. No smudge nor any signs of wear. “Getting territorial now, Obito?” Her voice dropped into something sultry as her French-tipped nails traced his jaw. Obito slapped the hand away. Ino rolled her eyes. “Geez, you’re so uptight. And here we thought two years out of Konoha will loosen you up. Shouldn’t have expected anything from you.”</p><p>“Get to the point, Yamanaka.”</p><p>Ino pursed her lips, turning her head to look behind her. At Deidara. And for a quick second, Obito’s body had gone cold all over. <i>This is it,</i> he thought. Bile and dread rose up his throat. <i>It’s the end.</i> He had always known there would come a day that Konoha would finally give him the order. If they were feeling merciful, it would be hostage taking. If not… Well. </p><p>Obito only hoped his orders were to make it clean and quick. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity and Obito’s whole life passed, Ino inclined her head. “He looks normal.”</p><p>Obito took great care in making himself sound indifferent. This was not a friendly chat. This is Konoha sending an interrogation master to extract information from Obito. Every word he uttered would go under a fine-toothed comb, torn and stripped to its bare bones until all of Obito was exposed. </p><p>“He <i>is</i> normal.”</p><p>Deidara was, most definitely, <i>not</i> normal. He’s extraordinary in more ways than anyone could ever hope to comprehend, but Obito selfishly kept that information to himself. It’s irrelevant to Konoha that Deidara wrinkled his nose when annoyed. It's irrelevant to their cause that Deidara could create <i>life</i> with his hands. It’s irrelevant to everyone else but Obito that Deidara loved to watch the sun set every day. Konoha and everyone else cannot have those little, wonderful pieces of Deidara that only Obito was privy to. It was only for his eyes to see, and for his heart to keep. </p><p>Ino clicked her tongue, eyes glued on Deidara’s still form. Obito wanted to carve out them out of her skull.</p><p>“He’s not normal, Uchiha.” Ino shot him a look as if Obito was particularly slow. “If he’s just Onoki’s random adopted kid, we wouldn’t have bothered sending one of our best agents for a long-term mission. We could have just sent an assassin and be done with it.”</p><p>“Deidara doesn’t want to inherit the seat.” Obito thought back to numerous tantrums thrown over the past year. It’s been getting more frequent. </p><p> “Who cares if he doesn’t? Onoki is already grooming him to be his successor. He’s going to be just another warmonger we’ll have to get rid of.”</p><p><i>He wouldn’t,</i> Obito did not say. It sat like poison in his mouth.</p><p>“This has been a nice chat, but do you actually have anything important to say?”</p><p>“Rude.” Ino frowned. “We’re checking in on you. You’ve been out here far too long and some of the Elders want you back for more important tasks.”</p><p><i>Checking in my ass.</i> If this was a casual visit, they would have sent Kakashi, or Rin. Anyone but Ino. </p><p>She pinned Obito with a look. “You haven’t forgotten why you’re here, have you, Agent Uchiha?”</p><p>“Are you accusing me of forgetting my duty?” </p><p>Ino took it in stride, a sly tilt on her lips. “Just asking.”</p><p>Obito’s lips curled into a snarl. It was hard to maintain eye-contact when he saw Deidara sway to his feet on his peripheral, but he meets Ino’s gaze head on.<i> I have nothing to hide. </i></p><p>All pretense dropped away from Ino's face, all edges sharp and ready to kill. "Who are you?"</p><p>Obito replies without missing a beat. "I am Uchiha Obito, and I belong to Konoha." </p><p>Ino’s eyes dropped into half-masts, drawn back to Deidara. She hummed. “Of course you are, Uchiha.” She nodded. "Well, off you go then."</p><p>Obito took a step back, cracking his neck. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.” He turned his back without waiting for a reply.</p><p>Before he’s truly well out of range, he heard Ino whisper: “I hope you know what you’re doing, Obito.”</p><p>He ignored it. </p><p>Of course he already knew what he’s doing. He owed Konoha his life. When the rest of his family turned their back on Obito, Konoha took him in, sharpened him, and made him. It was only through performing his duty as an agent of Konoha that he could pay back their generosity. </p><p>It’s duty above everything else. Duty over personal desires. Duty over people. His duty to Konoha surpasses every other responsibility he’d sworn himself to. It was the same duty that demanded Deidara’s death from him. </p><p>Ino didn’t have to check on him. Obito cannot forget. Konoha never let him forget. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ii.</p>
</div>Deidara lived in a two-story penthouse perched on the 31st and 32nd floor with Iwagakure’s view in all directions. It was Onoki’s graduation gift for Deidara— a taste of independence, Iwa’s president had said, as if he didn’t expect Obito to write a full report on his successor’s weekly activities.<p>It was beautiful in the most basic way, but Obito appreciated the bulletproof floor-to-ceiling windows, and Deidara didn’t care as long as it has a bed where he could sleep and a space where he can make his art. The penthouse was their five million-yen sanctuary away from the world. It became a <i>home</i> over time, unlike the presidential property on the opposite end of Iwa.</p><p>Obito kicked the door close and heard the lock beep. He shifted Deidara on his back and made sure the brat had not broken his neck somewhere between climbing out of the car and the elevator. Deidara groaned in response to being moved and buried his face on the junction of Obito’s shoulder and neck. </p><p>Iwagakure’s skyline at 3 A.M was a sight that Obito had seen plenty of times but never failed to amaze him again and again. Every night, a new set of lights blinked at him. This far up, Iwa and Konoha almost looked the same. </p><p>Deidara grumbled something unintelligible. Obito paused at the foot of the stairs. “Deidara? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Hrrm?”</p><p>Having gotten fluent in Deidara-speak, Obito continued his trek up. “Yes. We’re home. How’s your head?”</p><p>The arms around his neck tightened, before Deidara groaned again. “Head hurts, hm.”</p><p>“Are you going to throw up?”</p><p>Pause. Then, Deidara shakes his head against Obito’s shoulder. </p><p>“Alright. Anything else I should know?” </p><p>Another headshake. </p><p>Obito entered Deidara’s room with a press of his finger on the sensor, and sat Deidara on his bed. He smiled at the bleary eyes that blinked at him. </p><p>“Did you eat?” He asked, turning down the light intensity with the remote on Deidara’s bed. The room dimmed until the lights outside reflected in the room. “Do you want me to make something for you?”</p><p>Deidara shook his head slowly, and rubbed an eye. “I’m fine, Tobi. But…” he trailed off, eyes falling close. </p><p>Obito plucked the devil horns from Deidara’s head and placed it on the table, the red glow noticeably weaker now. He tucked stray golden strands behind Deidara’s ear and let his thumb brush a flushed cheek. “But?”</p><p>Deidara wound his arms around Obito’s shoulders and Obito let himself be pulled until Deidara could hide his face on Obito’s neck. “Bath, please. I’m dirty, hm.”</p><p>His lips twitch at the polite, subdued tone. </p><p>“I’ll prepare the bath.” Deidara nodded and Obito bit the inside of his cheek to stop the overwhelming urge to press a kiss on Deidara’s forehead. He stood up and took a step back, hands hidden inside the pockets of his pants. “Try to sober up. If you die while in the tub, I’ll laugh.”</p><p>“Asshole.” Deidara grumbled, and slumped on the bed. </p><p>Once he’d safely hidden himself in the bathroom, Obito gulped the bile that formed in his throat. He took a deep breath that made his lungs shudder, looked at his reflection and stared. His own scarred face stared back, unruffled. It didn’t match the dread that crawled under his skin. He slumped on the sink and hung his head, trying all the breathing exercises he knew to gain a semblance of control. He’s supposed to be better than this. </p><p>He raised his eyes to the mirror and mouthed, <i>You’re Uchiha Obito. You belong to Konoha. </i>His reflection didn’t look like he believed Obito, and frankly, Obito didn’t feel like he believed himself, either. </p><p>Obito ran a hand through his hair, and started to fill the tub with cold water, exactly how Deidara liked his baths. </p><p>When he returned to Deidara’s room, he found the artist sprawled on the bed, eyes clearer than they had been since Obito left. Deidara scrunched up his face when he caught sight of Obito, and then he turned, giving Obito his back. </p><p>Brat. </p><p>“Come on,” coaxed Obito, edging close to his charge. He took one of Deidara’s wrists and attempted to pull him up.</p><p>Deidara tried to yank his arm away. “Stop that.” </p><p>“No. Come on. Up.” Obito shook Deidara’s wrist in warning. “Don’t make me carry you like a sack of rice, brat.”</p><p>“Try and I’ll throw you out the window.”</p><p>Obito snorted. The red digits on the alarm clock blinked at him— 03:22 A.M.</p><p>Without warning, he hefted Deidara in his arms and ignored the protests that Deidara screamed at his ears. If Deidara could manage to sleep before 4 A.M., he would have ample time to nurse his hangover tomorrow before Obito had to drive them over to Onoki’s house. The old man did not take well to lateness and Obito would rather Deidara and his adopted father not spend the whole day sniping at each other. </p><p>He deposited Deidara to his feet when they entered the bath. “Don’t take too long.”</p><p>He stood outside the doors when Deidara began shucking off his clothes. He heard the gentle splash of water as Deidara stepped into the bath, and Obito sunk on the floor, head between his arms. This routine started as a requirement for his job— Deidara just had an attempted assassination two days before Onoki hired <i>Tobi.</i> Of course, they didn’t know it was Konoha who orchestrated the whole thing to have a well-placed pawn in Onoki’s household, but it had gotten Obito hired and up close to Iwagakure’s next leader. Obito played <i>Tobi,</i> the dutiful bodyguard diligently and never went out of Deidara’s reach. Onoki lapped the act up. Deidara was pissed as fuck about it. </p><p>Obito didn’t know when the act turned into a habit. </p><p>Deidara had a way of turning made up parts of Tobi into something real. Slowly, methodically, Deidara began melding the mask unto Obito’s skin, until Obito himself no longer had any idea which parts of him were real, and which were supposed to be fake. </p><p>“Tobi?”</p><p>Obito tightened his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah?”</p><p>Deidara let the question hang, the silence that creeped between them thicker than the hardwood against Obito’s back.  If Obito had not checked the windows inside the bath before leaving Deidara inside, he would be concerned. But he did, and he knew for sure no assassins were going to disturb Deidara’s bath time. </p><p>He called again. “Deidara?”</p><p>“Wash my hair for me, Tobi, hm.”</p><p>Obito blinked. “What.”</p><p>He didn’t hear, but he could imagine Deidara’s loud sigh and the hard roll of his eyes. “I said: wash my hair for me, Tobi.”</p><p>In his ear, Ino whispered, <i>I hope you know what you’re doing.</i> Obito wanted to bang his head against the door, but instead, he stood and stepped into the bath. He does <i>not</i> know what he’s doing. </p><p>Thankfully, for the sake of his remaining sanity, Deidara had his back on him, long hair dripping on the tiled floor. Obito dragged a chair behind him and reached for the shampoo bottle. The bathroom smelled like Deidara. Lemon and peppermint. He poured a generous amount of shampoo on Deidara’s head. </p><p>“Did you just pour shampoo directly on my head?” Deidara asked. </p><p>Obito rolled his eyes and made sure the tips were washed, too.</p><p>“You just rolled your eyes at me, hm.” Obito raised his eyes at the huge windows and found Deidara’s reflection squinting at him. </p><p>"Really? I didn't notice."</p><p>"Why are you so pissed, hm?"</p><p>“It’s late, Deidara.” </p><p>“Really?” Deidara snarked, and the water sloshed when he crossed his arms. “I didn’t notice.”</p><p>Obito’s hand brushed against Deidara’s bare neck and they both feigned ignorance at the mutual shiver they got. </p><p>While he massaged Deidara’s scalp, Obito wondered what he would do one day if he received his orders and Deidara asked him to wash his hair again, without knowing he just gave his killer an opening. </p><p>Would Obito snap Deidara’s neck here, in this same bathroom where Deidara threw up two weeks ago and Obito held his hair for him? </p><p>It would be so easy. Deidara trusted him so much, he wouldn’t even suspect anything until Obito’s done, and by then it would already be too late. </p><p>Obito avoided Deidara’s neck, stomach turning over. </p><p>What if his orders were to make a statement? </p><p>Will he slit Deidara’s throat? Will he watch as rivers of red run down unblemished skin, and slowly stain the water crimson? Will Obito watch Deidara bleed to his death and clutch at his neck in a futile attempt to stay alive? 

</p><p>Obito had slit many throats in servitude to Konoha, but he knew, it’s Deidara’s blood he’ll never be able to wash off. </p><p>A permanent imprint, for an unforgivable sin. </p><p>“Tobi?” Deidara called. “Tobi, you okay, asshole?”</p><p>Obito jerked his hand away. </p><p>His voice was rough when he spoke. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Deidara was quiet for a beat, then he said, “Stop thinking of other things when I’m naked in front of you, you scoundrel. That’s a jerk move, yeah.”</p><p>Without his bidding, a pained sound escaped Obito. </p><p>“You're overreacting.” Deidara scoffed. “You already know I like you! I wasn’t really subtle, yeah?”</p><p>Obito inhaled between gritted teeth. “Deidara, you can’t—” he cut himself off and exhaled. “You have to stop.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why?” Deidara pressed, turning around. The water splashed none too gently with him. “Is it because you’re older than me? Because of the old man? Are you worried he’ll fire you? Because if you are, I dunno, we can just run away, yeah. I don’t want to be Tsuchikage anyway!”</p><p>That, Obito thought, was a loaded statement and quite alarming. He’ll get back to it once his brain went back to its usual function and move on from Deidara’s first statement. </p><p>“I’m not worried about my work.” At least, not the one where Onoki was his employer. “Even if I am, you can’t like me, Deidara. I’m—” <i>supposed to kill you</i> “—not looking for a relationship.”</p><p>Deidara jutted his chin. “Why can’t I like you? You’re—” His nose wrinkled in distaste. “Well! You’re Tobi, hm! You were kind of an idiot in the beginning but you don’t tell me I have to do this and that, and you don’t get mad when you step on my tiny sculptures and they hurt your foot. You ask me what I want all the goddamn time and you’re worse than the old man when you nag, but you never force me to do anything! Sometimes, I see you looking at me like— like—”</p><p><i>The eyes are the windows to one’s soul</i>, but Deidara’s eyes were an ocean of roaring waves and Obito was the helpless sailor being pulled deeper into its depths. His lungs were filled to the brim, and yet, they were still too small for the amount of soul Deidara was pouring into him. </p><p>Obito couldn’t breathe. </p><p>All this time he spent looking at Deidara’s eyes, he never let Deidara look at his. Deidara deserved better than the darkness that made up Obito’s soul.</p><p>But somehow, Deidara found something in Obito that wasn’t tainted in red. Something worth saving, perhaps. Something Deidara shouldn’t have been able to see in the first place. </p><p>Deidara was light, and Obito didn’t want to see if that light was strong enough to overcome the shadows that lurk in Obito’s soul.</p><p>One way or another, Obito will take that light and snuff it out with his own hands. He will keep Deidara untouched by his sins until it’s time for him to watch the life drain away from those bright eyes. </p><p>He broke out of his reverie when Deidara opened his mouth to continue. Obito didn’t let him. He placed a gentle finger on Deidara’s lips. </p><p>“Like nothing.” He finished. </p><p>He didn’t wait for Deidara, Obito got to his feet and schooled his face into cold indifference. “Please rinse and dry your hair well before going to bed. I’ll be performing a sweep before retiring. Please sleep well.”</p><p>Obito left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>iii.</p>
</div>Obito slumped against the door of Deidara’s bedroom.<p>He whispered against his arm, <i>You’re Uchiha Obito. You belong to Konoha.</i> He repeated it over and over again until he heard the bathroom door shut. Only when he heard something shatter against the wood on his back did he leave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>iv.</p>
</div>He woke up to a sharp sting under his ribcage.<p>Obito was on his feet a beat later, gun and knife in each hand. He ran upstairs, towards Deidara’s room. </p><p>His intuition was rarely wrong. When he opens the door to Deidara’s room, he finds a shadowed figure looming over Deidara’s sleeping body. The figure held a curved dagger in their hands. </p><p>Obito didn’t waste a second, he fired a shot between the assassin and Deidara. The bullet buried itself on the mattress, and at the same time the assassin jumped back, Deidara lurched awake. “Tobi?!”</p><p>He couldn’t reply, but Obito placed himself between Deidara and the enemy. He didn’t take his eyes away from the assassin as he tossed his gun at Deidara’s lap. “Stay there.”</p><p>He brandished another knife from under his sleeve and attacked. </p><p>The assassin was fast and skilled, but Obito didn’t let them have a free shot at Deidara. Every time he struck, he made sure Deidara’s blocked by his body. </p><p>There’s also something about this person that nagged at the back of Obito’s mind, but he shoved it away in favor of keeping Deidara alive.</p><p>The assassin gave up attacking Deidara and charged at Obito, getting close. They swung their knife, nicking Obito’s cheek. Before they can pull away, Obito slapped their wrist away and kicked. Hard. </p><p>They stumbled back, but got up fast. Obito heard Deidara shuffling on the bed. </p><p>This was not the first assassin he had to fight. In fact, this had been long overdue. Their week had been far too quiet. </p><p>Before Obito can attack again, the assassin cocked their head, and spoke. “Uchiha Obito.”</p><p>Obito’s blood ran cold. </p><p>“What?” Deidara asked. “Who the fuck? Did you get the wrong man, yeah?”</p><p>Neither Obito nor the assassin took their eyes off each other. The knives in his hands felt heavy. </p><p>“Uchiha Obito.” The assassin repeated. Their eyes, the only part of their face uncovered by the black fabric, looked unfamiliar. Obito studied his opponent’s form closer, the curve of the knife, the voice. He raked his brain, searching for any clues. <i>It can’t be,</i> he thought almost hysterically. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?” </p><p>Obito felt like he’d been doused by freezing water. He dropped his arms before he even realized what he was doing. </p><p>“Konoha,” he said. </p><p>“Tobi?” Deidara asks, but Obito did not hear him. </p><p>The assassin nodded, satisfied with Obito’s immediate response. “Agent Uchiha, by the order of Konoha’s great Elders, you have been relieved of your mission. Elimination of Deidara of Iwagakure is no longer within your duty.”</p><p>They stopped in front of Obito. </p><p>“Agent Yamanaka is waiting for you by the docks. She will escort you back home.”</p><p><i>Home.</i> </p><p>Just like that, Obito’s mission was over. He didn’t even have to kill Deidara. It should be easy to take a step forward and not look back. He knew intimately how efficient Konoha agents are— he wouldn’t even hear Deidara die. </p><p>But home has ceased to be Konoha. It never had been, to Obito. </p><p>Home was a two-story penthouse in Iwagakure. Home was where Obito could watch Deidara do his art freely. Home was being riding an elevator at 2 A.M., cradling Deidara’s head to his neck even when his shirt was vomit splattered. </p><p>Home was… </p><p>Obito gasped inaudibly. </p><p>He whipped around. The assassin noticed his movement, but they were too late. Obito put them in headlock. The same time he plunged his knife in the assassin’s throat, a quiet shot rang out. </p><p>Once, and then twice.</p><p>The assassin released a shuddering breath and slumped against Obito, boneless. </p><p>Obito met Deidara’s eyes over the assassin’s head. Deidara had his arms stretched out, smoke drifting out of the gun. </p><p>Instinct and years of practice, prompted Obito to cut the assassin’s throat. He shifted the blade, still buried in the neck, and tore through flesh, and didn’t stop until his knife hit bone. The body twitched, but nothing else. He dropped the body to the side, avoiding the blood that gushed out when he pulled the knife out.</p><p>He didn’t look away from Deidara when he swiped the flat of his blade on the sleeve of his turtleneck. They can’t stay here anymore. If Ino was waiting for him, she would be expecting him soon. They have few minutes to spare. </p><p>Deidara glanced at the dead man on his floor, then glared at him. </p><p>“Uchiha Obito, huh?” Obito winced. Deidara’s face turned thunderous, lips curled in disgust. “What a great fucking liar.”</p><p>He took a step forward, but Deidara cocked his gun again. </p><p>“Don’t come near me, or I’ll fucking shoot you, hm.”</p><p>Obito’s heart gave a painful squeeze, but he pushed it down. They’re running out of time. </p><p>He held his hands up. “Deidara, listen to me—”</p><p>Deidara scoffed. “Like hell! You’re gonna slit my throat if I give you the chance, asshole! Fuck, I can’t believe—” Deidara gritted his teeth, and beyond the rage, Obito saw self-flagellation. “You’re a scumbag, hm.”</p><p>He was. But Obito was a scumbag who would keep Deidara alive. </p><p>“Deidara—”</p><p>“Shut up, hm!”</p><p>“No, listen—”</p><p>“Fuck you, don’t you talk to—”</p><p>Obito inhaled. “Shut the fuck up, Deidara!” He bellowed. </p><p>Deidara’s mouth closed with a petulant click, but the eyes glaring at Obito were murderous. </p><p>Obito sighed. “Look, if we don’t leave this place in a few minutes, they’ll be coming again. And trust me, the next person who will try to kill you is more likely to succeed than this one.” He nodded at the corpse. </p><p>“Why should I come with you, yeah?” Deidara snapped. “The old man will do everything short of burying me underground to protect me.”</p><p><i>And is that what you want?</i> Obito wanted to ask. Onoki would no doubt be paranoid after this. He would lock Deidara up if that’s what it would take to keep him safe, uncaring of what Deidara wanted. Deidara would be miserable. He hated cages. </p><p>“The same old man who hired me?” He asked instead. </p><p>Deidara’s mouth closed again. Then he opened them again. “Why should I trust you, Uchiha Obito?”</p><p>“Tobi.” Obito corrected. Deidara’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not Uchiha Obito to you, Deidara. I’m Tobi. Your bodyguard.”</p><p>Deidara snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m not fucking stupid, yeah! I just heard you say you belong to Konoha or whatever!”</p><p>The countdown in his head ticked faster. Obito could already see Ino waiting for the last few minutes to deploy more Konoha agents and herself.</p><p>Obito’s good. One of the best agents that Konoha has every produced, but he’s also one man. </p><p>“Deidara, please.” Obito said. “I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Deidara gulped visibly, but his hands remained steady. He took a deep breath, holding Obito’s gaze. </p><p>“When you told me you…” He pursed his lips. “When you told me you feel nothing for me, was that a lie, too?”</p><p>Obito’s heart ached. “Yes.” He choked out. </p><p>The admittance took several tons of weight off his shoulders. It felt right, to tell Deidara the truth. The truth Deidara deserved. </p><p>The gun dropped on the mattress and Deidara threw the covers off his body, climbing out of his bed. He stomped over Obito and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Obito was helpless to the current. He let himself be pulled under the ocean of emotions Deidara’s pouring into him. His mind blanked out, the ticking countdown quiet for the handful of seconds Deidara’s lips are on his. </p><p>He curled an arm around Deidara’s waist, prepared to give in turn, but Deidara pulled away. Still reeling and lightheaded from the kiss, he didn’t see the jab Deidara gave his ribs.</p><p>Fuck. Obito groaned. Deidara hit hard.</p><p>“You brat.”</p><p>Deidara scoffed. “Tell me you didn’t deserve that, hm.”</p><p>Obito seethed, but there was no heat behind it. “You’re going to put me into so much trouble, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Please, I’ve been giving your trouble since day one.” Deidara grins. </p><p>Obito couldn’t help but bend down and press a chaste kiss on those lips. Because he can. Because no one’s going to stop him now. Deidara smiled. </p><p>“You’re not allowed to lie to me from now on, hm.”</p><p>“No more lies.” Obito kissed Deidara’s forehead. “Promise.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>v.</p>
</div><p>He's Tobi, and he's Uchiha Obito, and he belonged with Deidara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest T/Obidei fic I posted, yet. OuO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>